


A New Kink?

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, request, these two are killing me, viktuuri
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Từ một yêu cầu trên Tumblr:Anon: Fic Viktuuri với spanking và daddy kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A new Kink?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483125) by [dia_dove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi viết một kink như vậy ( ừ thì cái gì cũng mới khi vừa bắt đầu mà ), nhưng dù sao tôi cũng mong là mọi người thích nó!
> 
> Như mọi khi, cảm ơn rất nhiều vì đã ủng hộ!
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Đừng mang fic ra khỏi nhà mình.

Yuuri không hề có ý nói vậy, một chút cũng không. Bầu không khí lúc đó rất nặng nề, nên đầu óc cậu đúng là có hơi lùng bùng. Yeah, đó hẳn là lý do khiến cho chuyện này xảy ra.

 

Cậu và Viktor đã ở sân trượt cả ngày hôm nay. Yuuri đang chăm chỉ tập luyện cho những cú nhảy, và cho dù có đang tràn trề sinh lực đi chăng nữa thì cậu vẫn nhanh chóng mệt lả người như thường. Yuuko vẫn đứng bên cạnh cổ vũ cậu và mang bữa trưa đến cho cả bọn. Thật tốt khi có cô ở đây. Cô như làn gió trong trẻo hoàn toàn đối lập với Victor. Người đàn ông của nước Nga hầu như lúc nào cũng luôn miệng khiển trách cậu và điều này khiến cho Yuuri tức điên lên.

 

Yuuri dường như không thể đứng dậy nổi sau một cú ngã trông không mấy đẹp mắt. Cả người cậu ê ẩm và cậu nghĩ là cậu sẽ nôn thốc nôn tháo bởi cái buổi tập điên khùng này. Cả Yuuko lẫn Victor đều trượt đến để giúp cậu. Well, Victor lại chuẩn bị giảng đạo đây.

 

Yuuri bực tức kêu lên. “Quá đủ rồi đấy bố, con quá mệt rồi và con cần phải được nghỉ ngơi!” Mặt cậu nóng bừng lên bởi mồ hôi. “Chúng ta đã tập luyện cả ngày và con nghĩ–” Cậu bất chợt im bặt khi vừa nhận ra mình đang nói gì. Một màu đỏ thẫm lan dần trên má cậu. “Ý EM LÀ VIKTOR!” Cậu gạt gạt tay trong sự xấu hổ.

 

Yuuko bật lên một tràng cười lớn.

 

Viktor khẽ nhếch miệng trước khi vuốt ve gương mặt Yuuri và luồn tay qua mái tóc cậu. “Yuuri, có phải từ giờ tôi nên đáp trả tiếng gọi ‘daddy’ của em không?”

 

Âm thanh mà Yuuri phát ra nghe chẳng khác gì cái tiếng gào rú của một con thú bị thương.

 

Yuuko đẩy nhẹ Viktor một cái. “Anh mà nói mấy thứ xấu hổ như vậy thì tâm hồn cậu ấy sẽ tan nát mất.”

 

Yuuri từ hôm đó không dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt Viktor nữa.

 

Yuuri quăng mình ụp mặt xuống giường, cậu cảm thấy ổn hơn những mười lần sau khi đã tắm rửa và ăn uống ngon lành. Cậu hy vọng rằng việc mệt bã người trước đó sẽ tiễn cậu vào giấc ngủ sớm sớm một chút. Chúa ơi xấu hổ chết đi được.

 

Có tiếng gõ cửa truyền vào.

 

“Mời vào.” Cậu chả thèm quan tâm nữa, cả người cậu rã rời rồi.

 

“Yuuri.” Là Viktor, người cuối cùng mà cậu muốn thấy. “Chị gái em bảo tôi nói với em rằng chị ấy phải ra ngoài một chút để thăm một người bạn.”

 

Yuuri ngồi dậy, gật gật đầu rồi chỉnh lại kính.

 

“Em trông có vẻ mệt.”

 

“Well đương nhiên là em mệt, anh bắt em tập đến ná cả thở ngày hôm nay.” Cậu vẫn không thể nhìn vào mắt Viktor. “... mà trước đó...”

 

Viktor mỉm cười đến gần và xoa đầu cậu. “Đó là lí do mà em không chịu nhìn thẳng vào tôi?”

 

Yuuri gật đầu ngay tắp lự.

 

“Ừ thì, nếu muốn gọi tôi là daddy, em nên gọi nó trong phòng ngủ thì hơn.”

 

Yuuri nhảy dựng ra sau. “Không! Đó không phải ý em khi em–”

 

Mặt Yuuri đỏ lựng khi Viktor đẩy ngửa cậu ra và trườn lên người cậu. “Nếu đó là điều mà em muốn thì tôi luôn sẵn lòng trở thành ‘d–a–d–d–y’ của em.” Anh nhấn mạnh từng chữ một, rồi ám muội đưa môi mình chạm vào môi Yuuri.

 

Yuuri quay đầu tránh. “K... Khoan đã!”

 

“Em không muốn sao?” Viktor nhìn Yuuri bằng cái ánh mắt có thể sánh ngang với cún con bị bỏ rơi.

 

Yuuri đỏ mặt, mày hơi cau lại. “Không phải là em không muốn, chỉ là... xấu hổ lắm.” Cậu lấy tay che chắn mặt mình. “Em thậm chí còn không có ý đó khi nói vậy. Không phải như kiểu em có một s…s–”  


“Sở thích giường chiếu?”  


Yuuri khẽ gật đầu, vẫn giấu mặt sau bàn tay mình.

 

Viktor ngẫm nghĩ trong giây lát, trước khi đặt một nụ hôn lên tay cậu. “Vậy, em có muốn thử xem xem mình có không?”

 

Yuuri ló mặt ra, ngạc nhiên trừng mắt nhìn Viktor. “Gì cơ?”

 

“Em sẽ không biết mình có thích thứ gì không cho đến khi em thử qua nó Yuuri. Tôi cũng không nghĩ mình sẽ ngại được thử nghiệm nó với em đâu.”

 

Yuuri không biết phải trả lời thế nào nữa.

 

“Tôi sẵn lòng khám phá mọi thứ cùng em, nếu em muốn.”

 

“Không đời nào. Xấu hổ lắm Viktor.”

 

“Không cần phải xấu hổ trước mặt tôi Yuuri. Tôi muốn em đủ tự tin để thể hiện mọi ham muốn tình dục của mình với tôi.”

 

Yuuri muốn giấu mặt đi lần nữa. “Em... Em sẽ làm thế, nếu anh muốn.” Cậu có thể thấy tia nhìn thích thú loé lên trong mắt Viktor.

 

“Vậy tôi sẽ không kìm lại đâu đấy.” Anh mỉm cười, một tay vén áo lần vào áo Yuuri.

 

Yuuri rùng mình khi Viktor mơn trớn ngực cậu. “Tay anh lạnh quá.”

 

Viktor ấn một nụ hôn lên môi Yuuri, vờn lưỡi qua cánh môi mềm mại ấy.

 

Yuuri rên rỉ khi cậu cảm thấy những ngón tay đang nhéo lấy nhũ tiêm cậu.

 

“Có thích khi ta làm vậy không, Yuuri?” Anh cắn lấy môi dưới của chàng trai.

 

Yuuri gật đầu.

 

“Mở miệng cưng ra để trả lời đi, _malysh._ ”

 

“Em – em không thể.”

 

“Hmm? Ngoan ngoãn nghe lời đi hoặc không daddy sẽ phạt cưng đấy.” Anh hôn cậu lần nữa, lần này tăng thêm vài phần áp chế.

 

Yuuri như tan chảy, cái thứ căng cứng dưới lớp quần cậu chỉ khiến điều đó càng thêm rõ ràng. Lưỡi Viktor ấn mạnh vào môi cậu và Yuuri chẳng một giây chần chừ mà hé mở chúng và để mặc anh xâm chiếm khoang miệng.

 

Viktor rút lui với một nụ cười nhạt. “Ta nên trừng phạt cưng hay là...” Anh lại lần nữa ngắt lấy nhũ tiêm hồng hồng của cậu.

 

“N–nó rất tuyệt.” Yuuri nhắm nghiền mắt.

 

“Cởi mấy thứ vướng víu này ra nào.” Viktor kéo Yuuri dậy, để cậu quỳ trên hai chân mình. Anh giúp cậu cởi áo, hoàn toàn chẳng thèm để tâm đến cặp kính và để cho nó rơi xuống sàn. Cả hai cùng bật ra một tiếng cười nhẹ.

 

Yuuri cởi khuya quần, tuột nó xuống kèm theo cả đồ lót trước khi quăng chúng ra một góc.

 

“Bé ngoan.” Viktor nháy mắt, đứng dậy để cởi quần áo mình.

 

Mặt Yuuri nóng rực lên. Cơ thể Viktor quả thật vô cùng hoàn hảo. Cậu đã được thấy nó rất nhiều lần rồi, vậy mà lần nào cậu cũng đỏ mặt, màu đỏ càng lúc càng rõ rệt. Lần đầu tiên họ làm tình, hay ít nhất là thử làm, Yuuri cuồng mê đến mức chảy máu cam luôn. Cậu đã làm dây nó lên quần áo và ga trải giường, và mẹ cậu đã bắt quả tang cậu đang cố gắng gột sạch chúng. Bà và chị gái cậu đã cười đùa về chuyện đó mà không hề biết gì về sự thật đáng xấu hổ phía sau.

 

“Yuuri, hãy làm một cậu bé ngoan và quỳ trên tay và gối cưng đi. Quay mặt ra với ta nào.”

 

“S–sao?” Yuuri cau mày. “Anh đang bắt em làm một việc vô cùng xấu hổ đấy.”

 

“Câu trả lời của cưng nên là, ‘vâng, daddy’.” Viktor nhếch miệng. “Giờ thì nghe lời ta nếu không ta sẽ buộc phải trừng phạt cưng, hiểu rồi chứ?”

 

Yuuri quỳ xuống theo mệnh lệnh được giao, sự êm ái của chiếc giường suýt chút nữa khiến cậu mất thăng bằng. “Vâng...”

 

“Vâng gì nào?”

 

Yuuri cắn môi, mặt cậu nóng bừng. “V–v–vâng, d...daddy.”

 

“Giỏi lắm” Viktor vén lên mái tóc Yuuri. “Mau mở miệng ra và nhận phần thưởng của cưng đi nào.”

 

Yuuri làm theo, đôi môi hơi hé mở, tiếp nhận hạ thân cương cứng của Viktor đi vào.

 

“Yuuri...” Viktor rên rỉ. Tay anh nắm chặt lấy tóc chàng trai.

 

Yuuri nuốt khan, miệng cậu bao quanh hạ thân anh khi cậu đưa nó vào sâu hơn. Cậu có thể cảm thấy Victor đang lớn dần bên trong miệng cậu, và điều đó khiến thân dưới cậu thật khó chịu.

 

Viktor chậm rãi di chuyển hông, nhẹ nhàng đưa đẩy vào miệng người tình. “Cưng làm ta thấy thoải mái quá.”

 

Nước miếng và tinh dịch nhỏ giọt trên miệng Yuuri, đôi môi bóng nhẫy bởi thứ chất lỏng sền sệt đặc vị hoan ái. Cậu rời ra khỏi hạ thân Viktor và khẽ liếm môi.

 

Viktor đỏ bừng, đôi mắt ánh lên một tia khó chịu.

 

“S–sao thế?”

 

“Cứ làm vậy thì ta sẽ không kiềm chế được đâu.”

 

“Em biết.” Yuuri mỉm cười.

 

“N–này,” Viktor cúi xuống và dịu dàng hôn cậu. “Giờ ta là người phải đỏ mặt đấy.”

 

“Em mừng là không chỉ có mỗi em.”

 

Viktor nhếch miệng. “Daddy có nhiệm vụ mới cho cưng đây Yuuri.” Anh chọt vào má cậu. “Ta muốn cưng tự chuẩn bị cho mình.”

 

“Tự mình?”

 

Viktor cười cười gật đầu. “Cho ta thấy đi.”

 

Yuuri giấu mặt mình vào lòng bàn tay lần nữa. Ngay khi cậu vừa mới kịp hoàn hồn thì Viktor lại làm cậu bất ngờ.

 

Viktor vươn đến tủ quần áo của Yuuri, lấy ra một lọ gel bôi trơn và ném nó cho cậu. “Cưng đã thấy ta làm điều này rất nhiều rồi phải không? Ta sẽ chỉ cho cưng từng bước nếu cưng muốn.”

 

Yuuri khẽ gật, ngồi thẳng lại trên giường và từ từ mở rộng chân. Mắt cậu hướng thẳng về phía Viktor, người mà đang từ từ cọ xát chính mình kia. Cậu nhanh chóng xịt một ít gel ra tay.

 

“Như vậy đấy _malysh._ ”

 

Yuuri lần xuống giữa hai chân, khuếch trương nơi cửa mình bởi chất dịch và nhẹ nhàng mát xa nó. Không phải là cậu chưa từng làm điều này bao giờ. Cậu đã thử nới rộng mình một hoặc hai lần trong lúc thủ dâm, vào giữa đêm hôm khuya khoắt khi những giấc mơ của cậu gợi nhớ về những lúc mây mưa cùng Viktor.

 

Cậu nhẹ nhàng đưa đẩy ngón giữa xung quanh những thớ cơ mềm mại trước khi hoàn toàn đưa nó vào trong. Ngón tay trượt vào dễ dàng đủ để khiến Yuuri bật ra một tiếng rên nhỏ.

 

“Cậu bé ngoan...” Viktor đưa mắt theo từng chuyển động, không rời khỏi Yuuri lấy một khắc.

 

Yuuri chậm rãi di chuyển ngón tay theo những vòng tròn nhỏ. Không quá lâu trước khi cậu thêm ngón thứ hai, rồi thứ ba, tự nới rộng chính mình. Cậu rên lớn hơn, cánh mi khẽ run rẩy vì khoái cảm.

 

“Nó tuyệt đến vậy sao?” Viktor mỉm cười. “Cưng sẽ thấy thỏa mãn chỉ với nó chứ?”

 

Chưa đủ. Yuuri muốn nữa, muốn bản thân được lấp đầy. Muốn những ve vuốt nơi anh, muốn những nụ hôn của anh.

 

“Chưa đủ...” Yuuri thở nặng nề.

 

Viktor áp sát cậu, sự thay đổi đột ngột khiến tay cậu bất ngờ trượt ra. Viktor ngồi giữa hai chân cậu, vươn người tới và chôn mình vào hõm cổ câu. “Cưng có muốn dương vật của daddy không?”

 

Khắp người Yuuri run rẩy thay cho lời đáp.

 

“Nếu muốn nó đến vậy.” Anh trêu chọc, lả lơi hạ thân nơi cửa mình cậu. “Cưng sẽ phải cầu xin đấy.”

 

Yuuri vòng tay qua cổ Viktor. “Cho em đi, làm ơn đấy daddy.” Cậu không thể tin được rằng mình vừa nói vậy. Chúa ơi, xấu hổ chết đi được, nhưng cũng trong lúc ấy, cảm giác kích thích trong cậu trào dâng, vừa mới mẻ lại đầy nhục cảm, khiến cậu không khỏi rung động, tất cả vào cùng một thời điểm.

 

“Nói rõ với ta điều mà cưng mong muốn, không ta sẽ không hiểu đâu.”

 

Yuuri vươn đến giữa họ, chạm vào đầu khấc của Viktor, ngón tay mân mê vuốt ve nó. “Làm ơn đấy daddy, em muốn dương vật của Ngài.”

 

Viktor bật ra một tiếng gầm, cơ thể anh rung lên trước khi khoái cảm dâng trào, tinh dịch bắn ra ngay cửa mình Yuuri.

 

Yuuri chớp mắt trước khi nhìn vào Viktor, người đang cúi gằm mặt vào vai cậu. 

 

“V–Viktor?”

 

“Tôi xin lỗi Yuuri.” Anh rên rỉ. “Em dễ thương đến mức khiến tôi không thể kiềm chế được. Tôi thật tệ mà.”

 

“Đừng ngốc vậy Viktor.” Cậu vỗ vỗ lưng anh. “Em mừng là mình có thể khiến anh thấy thoải mái, bởi em cũng toàn là người ra trước tiên.” Cậu cười. “Nếu anh muốn đợi thêm một lúc–”

 

Cậu nhăn mặt khi Viktor nhấn vào cậu. Cậu có thể cảm thấy là từ bên trong, anh vẫn đang cương cứng. “Cưng nói như thể chúng ta đã xong việc vậy Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri ngửa đầu ra sau khi Viktor đẩy sâu vào.

 

“Cưng hẳn đã nghĩ là ta sẽ dễ dàng để cưng thoát như vậy phải không?” Anh gầm gừ, di chuyển hông với một nhịp đều đặn.

 

Yuuri còn chưa kịp phản ứng thì Viktor đã đưa tay ra lật người cậu lại, làm cậu ngã sấp trên giường. Anh nắm lấy hông cậu trước khi đi vào trong thêm lần nữa. Anh nhẹ nhàng trong một vài giây đầu trước khi rời ra hoàn toàn và đâm phập vào trở lại.

 

Yuuri nắm chặt lấy tấm ga bên dưới, vùi mặt xuống lớp vải cotton. Họ đã không làm chuyện này trong một thời gian dài và hông cậu chẳng mấy chốc đã đau nhói vì những cú đẩy của Viktor.

 

Âm thanh da thịt va vào nhau cùng với tiếng khóc sung sướng của Yuuri vang lên khắp phòng. Chàng trai gần như đang thở hổn hển. Cậu nhắm nghiền mắt khi Viktor điều chỉnh góc độ, tiến sâu hơn bên trong cậu.

 

“V–Viktor.” Cậu rên rỉ qua những lớp vải. Cậu giật bắn người khi một cú phát đau rát vụt qua mông mình. “Ah!” Cậu cố rướn người lên nhưng lại bị bàn tay của Viktor chặn ngang lưng và ép nằm xuống. “Gì… gì thế?” Cậu thở mạnh, Viktor vẫn không hề ngừng những cú thúc. “Viktor?” Một cú vụt khác khiến cậu run lên lần lữa. Nó không hề đau, không, hoàn toàn ngược lại mới đúng. Sự bỏng rát khiến hạ thân cậu rỉ ra như điên, khẩn thiết cầu xin được giải thoát.

 

Viktor vươn người qua cậu, phả luồng khí ám muội vào tai Yuuri. “Yuuri, cưng thử lặp lại lời ấy đi?” Anh nhếch miệng.

 

“Daddy!” Cậu chỉnh lại xưng hô, nhắm nghiền mắt lại, nước mắt tuôn trào bởi những khoái cảm chạy dọc thân thể không ngừng lã chã rơi. “Daddy!” Cậu bật thốt lên lần nữa. Cậu rờ tay xuống bên dưới, nắm chặt lấy hạ thân đang cương cứng và tự cọ xát chính mình, cùng lúc với những cú đẩy của Viktor.

 

“Yuuri cưng à, cưng đang siết lấy ta thật chặt–” Cậu có thể cảm thấy cơ thể mình đang tan chảy vì nhục dục. Sẽ không còn lâu nữa đâu.

 

“Không… Em không thể chịu được nữa...” Yuuri thở dốc, tiếng hổn hển nóng bỏng hoà lẫn những tiếng rên.

 

Viktor kéo cậu ngồi dậy, vòng tay qua người cậu và để cậu ngồi lên đùi mình. “Cục cưng, tự động đi nào, ngoan, làm cho daddy nào.” Anh chậm rãi đẩy đẩy hông.

 

Yuuri nắm chặt lấy đùi anh khi cậu bắt đầu đưa đẩy, dương vật của Viktor đang ngập sâu bên trong cậu, khiến cậu khó có thể nghĩ được về điều gì khác.

 

Viktor lần tay xuống, nắm lấy hạ thân Yuuri, cọ xát nó thật nhanh. Nó đã sưng phồng và ẩm ướt nãy giờ, và Viktor biết chắc cậu sẽ đến chỉ trong chốc lát.

 

“Daddy, em sắp ra, em sắp–” Cậu cắn chặt môi khi cậu đến, tinh dịch bắn ra giữa những ngón tay của Viktor và vương đầy trên nệm. Chân cậu run rẩy, đầu óc trống rỗng, tất cả những gì cậu có thể làm là từ từ bộc phat những khoái cảm như thiêu thân.

 

Cậu khe khẽ thốt lên khi dương vật của Viktor co giật bên trong khi anh đến, từng dòng dung dịch nóng hổi lấp đầy cửa mình cậu.

 

“Bé ngoan...” Viktor mỉm cười, dịu dàng xoa đầu cậu, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve nơi làn da. “Cưng làm rất tốt.”

 

Mất một hoặc hai phút để họ định thần trước khi Viktor trượt ra khỏi mình cậu và cả hai đổ sập xuống giường, mắt nhìn đăm đăm vào người bên cạnh.

 

“Thật tuyệt vời, Yuuri.” Viktor cười, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn lấy lại được nhịp thở.

 

“P–phải.” Yuuri đáp lời, mặt đỏ ửng. “Nó rất... thú vị.”

 

“Có rất nhiều thứ mà tôi muốn thử với em đấy.”

 

“Em cũng thế!” Biểu cảm của Yuuri bỗng trở nên háo hức. “Ấy là khi không quá xấu hổ để bày tỏ mong muốn...” Cậu cười e thẹn.

 

Viktor dịch người đến gần hơn, vòng tay qua thân người chàng trai. Anh dịu dàng hôn cậu. “Yuuri... Tôi yêu em...”

 

Yuuri dựa vào vòng tay ấm áp của anh “Em cũng vậy.”

 

 

 

 

\- End -

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Đây nhiều khả năng sẽ là fic cuối cùng của tôi trong năm nay, vì tôi đang bị cấm túc. Sinh nhật của Victor vào 25/12 rất có thể tôi sẽ phải bỏ lỡ. Tôi rất xin lỗi. Tôi sẽ trở lại, dù sớm hay muộn nhất định sẽ trở lại. Và đến lúc đó, làm ơn ủng hộ tôi như mọi người vẫn luôn làm. 
> 
> Còn nữa, cảm ơn Trân rất nhiều vì đã giúp tôi beta. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ quên những lúc chúng ta cùng nhau ngồi dịch fic và beta đâu.
> 
> Và Đúm, cố gắng lên. Tao không còn cơ hội để dịch Snow Prince cùng mày nữa rồi.
> 
> Tôi yêu YOI, tôi yêu Viktuuri. Tôi yêu tất cả mọi người.


End file.
